


Identity Theft is A Crime

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angels, Demons, Shapeshifting, angel demon au, i blame discord, mild body horror??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: He's snuck down to Hell to do some research.Not too far, he promises himself, so it's a shame when something comes lurking up to the surfaceMild Body Horror!!! Also for iholli's Angel Demon IZ AU on tumblr!! hfjeskgjh theyres great go check them out :))





	Identity Theft is A Crime

Iridescent yellow eyes gleam in the darkness, and the jagged claws wound around his already deteriorating halo grasp tighter and Dib feels what’s left of it’s holy glow begin to crumble with a sharp pang of horror.    
He’d never meant to stray this far down to hell; but demonic temptation’s a dastardly powerful thing.

  
  
And now - here he was - navy wings shredded by stabbing horns, helpless before the demon who had lowered the upper class (although somewhat excommunicated) angel to his knees. Ironically, he’d instantly been able to recognise the fiend as a shapeshifter, a rather adept one, at that, but he’d haven’t the sense or field training to remember what to do or say. By the time Dib had thought to unfurl his ebony wings to attempt an escape they were already being cut down by the fangs of the hellhound before him.   
  


“L̵̛̖̿̈ō̴̖̥̳̯ȏ̶̮͕̣͎̟͌k̴̭̗̦̈́͋ ̷̻̣̻͝a̶̡͇̲̅̿̅͌͝t̵̛͈̙̥͎͋͛ ̷̠̳̯̹̒̊̕m̴̡͋͛e̵̖͌͐̂,” the beast growls, and Dib peels his eyelids back to stare, wide-eyed and shaking, as the monster’s form perverts and distorts into a fleshy mess of flaming eyes and pointed horns and dripping fangs. When it stabilises - when the stringy mass of infernal muscle and fat reforms into a figure standing above him - Dib realises in chilling antipathy that the ghoul had morphed in his image, bizarrely accurate but the differences between them phantasmatically eerie.   
  
“S̶̛̲͛̆ç̸̫͉̌̚͠ä̵̜̟͌̈́͂̾r̴̨̥͖̆͛͜é̶̦̱̈́̌̈d̶̛̹͔ ̶̝̓ͅo̵͓̺̾̋͋̏f̵̥̼̂̑̾̕ ̵̫̫͊̌ṡ̴̮̭͙̍̈́ȟ̶̳̟̭a̸̲̠̗̒͊͒̈́͜p̸͚̰̞͂̒̃e̴̢̟̗̙̍̊̄̚s̸͕͠ḧ̶̨͍͚́i̶̲͊̅̚͝f̵͓͎̲̪͊̉t̶̞͖̦̖̐̎̎́̿e̷̼͔̐͜r̵̤̈́̍̎͝s̶̛͕̈̐,̶̬͝ ̷̗̱̥͙̬̿̏͛g̶͊͌̚ŭ̷̠͍̜̠̜͋̚͘a̶̬͇͍͙͑r̶̫͙̖̓̆d̷̘͓̻̗̚ĩ̷͉̳͖̆ͅą̴̰̝̂̃́n̶̪̘̂̚-b̷͍͓̫̤̩͛̃̚o̸̤̦̓̍̅̊́ͅý̶̲͍̇?̴” it sneers, and with a horribly sickening clench of his internal organs, Dib stares at it’s grin, teeth dirty in mismatched rows.    
“W̴o̸n̶'̶t̶ ̸m̷i̴n̵d̵ ̶i̷f̴ ̶I̵ ̸t̸a̴k̷e̵ ̶y̵o̴u̵r̴ ̵w̷o̷r̵l̸d̷l̷y̶ ̵f̵o̶r̸m̴ ̵f̷o̷r̴ ̴a̷ ̵w̸h̸i̵l̸e̸,̵ ̵w̶o̶u̵l̸d̷'̵y̴a̵?̷” the hellion cackles, his speech becoming more lifelike as he spells out syllables using  _ Dib’s _ mouth,  _ Dib’s  _ tongue,  _ Dib’s _ voice.

  
  
It feels oh-so voyeuristic, so coercive, as this maniacal demon in an offbrand copy of Dib’s own skin grapples with his neck. He’s weak now, and when the malignant terror feels he’s helpless enough, Dib is tossed to the floor like a child casting away an unwanted toy. Claws - now thin, talonlike fingers - caress the borrowed husk of his face, his arms, his throat. Eventually the cacodemon prowls away, effortlessly breaking through the barrier between the earthly and spiritual condition to undoubtedly cause havoc.

  
  
A few hours later, fortunately undisturbed in all that lost time, Dib pushes himself up on battered wings to go face his father, who will undubitably be furious at his son’s transgressions. However, at the moment, he concentrates all of his energy towards crawling, step by step, towards the five-barred gate between the netherworld and the corporeal plane - only to be stopped.

  
  
Apparently, there’s  _ already  _ a Dib Membrane rushing about the overworld, and angels are on the way to take the demon trying to pass the portal into custody as a shapeshifter.   


**Author's Note:**

> did u,,,, did u like the beans reference kids


End file.
